


Cover für The Evil Alien Overlord Verse von fedaykin_here

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, Body Modification, Captivity, Compulsion, Fanart, Invasion, M/M, Overlord - Freeform, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Sie kamen mit Schiffen und eroberten die Erde und machten Menschen zu Sklaven. Dies ist eine Geschichte darüber, wie ein menschlicher Rebellenführer gefangen genommen und versklavt wurde, sich aber weigerte, gebrochen zu werden. Aber alle brechen zusammen, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wird er in der Lage sein, seinem Meister zu entkommen oder von den dunklen Leidenschaften verführt, die der böse Oberherr in ihm weckt?





	Cover für The Evil Alien Overlord Verse von fedaykin_here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fedaykin_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin_here/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Evil Alien Overlord Verse: When We First Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588234) by [fedaykin_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin_here/pseuds/fedaykin_here). 

> > **Summary:**  
They came in ships and conquered the earth making humans into slaves. This is a story of how a human rebel leader was captured and enslaved but refused to be broken. But everyone breaks; it’s just a matter of time. Will he be able to escape his master or become seduce to the dark passions the Evil Overlord awakens in him?  

> 
> Ein Cover für eine fantastische Geschichte.  
Jared, der goldmaskierte Anführer der Oberherren sieht Jensen kämpfen und will ihn. Jensen, der versklavte Rebellenführer kann sein Schicksal nicht akzeptieren und flieht. Eine toll geschriebene Geschichte, die auf [LiveJournal](https://fedaykin-here.livejournal.com/tag/overlord%20verse) fortgesetzt wurde.  
Dankeschön, fedaykin_here.
> 
> A cover for a fantastic story.  
Jared, the gold-masked leader of the overlords sees Jensen fight and wants him. Jensen, the enslaved rebel leader, can not accept his fate and flees. A great story that continued on [LiveJournal](https://fedaykin-here.livejournal.com/tag/overlord%20verse).  
Thank you, fedaykin_here.

* * *

**Cover**


End file.
